


Hamburger Rolls

by Loulou26



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou26/pseuds/Loulou26
Summary: When Felicity finds out that she's pregnant, she comes up with a way of telling her husband.*One-shot*





	Hamburger Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, full disclosure, I wrote this fast so I don't know if it's any good. It came to me after I was inspired by a video that I saw on Facebook. It's a little silly but I kinda like it. Let me know if you do too :D

Felicity sat back in her chair, her eyes flitting back and forth over the table in front of her. “Well, I guess this explains a lot.”

She was talking to herself… again. She really needed to stop doing that. Although, right now, she reasoned it was as good a time as any to have a conversation with herself. Especially considering that she was alone in the apartment. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and leaned forward, her trembling fingers picking up one of the five little white sticks in front of her. _Pregnant_.

Felicity Smoak was pregnant.

“Wow.” She had no idea how to feel in that moment as she flopped back in her chair again, letting out a sigh. “Okay, deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out.”

Tipping her head back, she glanced at the ceiling, trying to focus on one emotion. Just one. All the risks, the poor timing, all of that, she could ignore for the time being. Right now, she was just… happy.

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she allowed one hand to cover her belly. Of course, there was no sign there yet, but she felt different. _I’m really pregnant,_ she thought. _I’m going to be a momma._ Whoa, wasn’t that a head rush?

As soon as she’d woken this morning, she’d known something was off. When she’d checked her period tracker app on her phone, it all clicked into place. All of the symptoms that she’d put down to simple tiredness lately now took on a whole new meaning.

So as soon as Oliver had left for City Hall, and William had gone to school, Felicity had high-tailed it to the nearest drug store and stocked up on as many pregnancy tests as she could.

“So, what now?” she asked herself, letting her fingers tap gently against her stomach. It was a strange feeling; knowing that everything was about to change so much, yet at the same time nothing had changed. It felt like she was in limbo.

“I guess I’d better tell your dad.”

She grimaced, unable to imagine exactly how that conversation would go. She knew that he’d be happy, he was already an amazing father to William, but the timing of it could not be worse. They were up against one of the worst criminals Star City had ever seen, and Oliver was already pushing himself too hard. When he wasn’t at work, he was in the bunker, and when he wasn’t in there he was out on the streets underneath that hood.

“How am I going to tell him?” she wondered aloud. She blew out a breath and glanced around the kitchen, pausing when her eyes landed on something. An idea popped into her head, making her smile. Maybe a little levity was needed in her reveal. Snatching up her phone, she quickly sent a text, asking Oliver what he would like for dinner tonight. As soon as she’d done that, it all seemed to hit her at once.

She was having a baby. A tiny, little human was currently growing inside of her. Rising calmly to her feet, she smoothed down her dress and gathered up the sticks. She barely managed to make it to the bathroom before her breakfast reappeared.

 

* * *

 

When Oliver arrived home from work later that day, Felicity was sitting at the dining table going over some plans for her new company. Well, she was supposed to be, but her mind refused to focus on anything other than the news that she had to give her husband.

“Hey you,” he said with a smile, bending down to kiss her before shrugging out of his suit jacket.

“Hey,” she replied quietly, watching as he removed his tie before popping his top button open. Momentarily distracted by the sight, Felicity didn’t hear his next question. But man, her husband was hot. And he was hers. That knowledge never failed to make her a little giddy.

“Felicity?”

“Hmm?” She snapped out of her thoughts, blushing at the knowing smirk on his face. Damn, he could read her so easily.

“Someone’s distracted today.”

Her eyes closed on a groan as his hands found her shoulders and began kneading the taught muscles. The things this man could do with his hands were heavenly. Frowning, she tried to pull her mind back to the present. “I uh, it’s been a long day.”

“Talk to me,” he whispered in her ear. Okay, he had to stop doing that. How was she supposed to think straight with his sultry voice doing things to her?

“It’s nothing bad; I’ve just been so busy.”

“Are you sure you still want to go out for dinner tonight? We can stay in, I’ll cook something.”

She was about to respond when his hands froze on her shoulders. “Felicity?”

 _Here we go,_ she thought. She drew in a deep breath, trying to calm the wave of nerves that rushed through her. “Yeah?”

“What’s in the oven?”

Schooling her features into a blank mask, she turned to face him. “I don’t know.”

His eyebrows drew together in a frown as he walked into the kitchen, glancing through the door of the oven. “What? Why is there a packet of buns in there?”

Felicity had to bite her lip to stop herself smiling. Really, she thought it would’ve been way too obvious from the start. Apparently not.

He opened the door and took them out, studying them with such confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Deciding to take pity on him, Felicity stepped into the kitchen. “What are they?”

“Hamburger rolls. But why was the packet in the oven? Did William put them in there? You know, one of his pranks?”

“I don’t think so; it’s not really much of a prank, especially when he’s not here. No, what are they, Oliver?”

She had to press a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter when he turned the packet over in his hands and then looked at her as if she’d lost her mind. “They’re rolls, Felicity.”

“Yes, they are. But what did you say before?”

“When?”

“When you asked what was in the oven. What did you call them?”

“Buns?”

“Exactly.”

Oliver shook his head, his frown growing deeper as his eyes searched the packet as if it held all the answers. Seriously, how was he not getting this?

“Oliver, honey, what _are_ they?”

“Buns!” he replied, exasperated.

“And _where_ were they?”

“In the-” Felicity saw the exact moment that the penny dropped. His face went completely blank, eyes growing wide as he stared at her.

“Oliver?”

He swallowed hard, clearing his throat a couple of times before glancing back down at the packet. “Just so I’m clear, this isn’t a prank?”

She couldn’t hold it in any longer, the laughter burst out full force, almost doubling her over. “No, it’s not.”

“You’re… are you trying to tell me you’re pregnant?”

“Ding, ding, ding! Man, I thought you were never going to get it.”

He practically threw the rolls onto the counter before taking a step towards her, his hands gripping her waist. “Felicity, are you pregnant?”

“Yes, I’m pregnant, Oliver.”

His grip tightened, pulling her in without even realising it as his mind tried to process what he’d heard. “How? I mean I know _how_ , but… when?”

“I took a few tests this morning.”

“Pregnant,” he mumbled to himself, his face still blank. Her smile faded as she recalled what she’d thought earlier that morning. Was he going to handle this well?

A few seconds later, he raised his gaze to hers, and her heart clenched when she saw tears in his eyes. “Oliver, I know it’s not the right time, and you’ve got a lot on your plate, but-“

He cut her off with a kiss so tender that it brought tears to her eyes.

“Felicity,” he whispered, his forehead leaning against hers. “This is amazing. I can’t… I don’t even know what to say. I can’t believe this, we’re gonna have a baby.”

Her shock must’ve been evident because he smiled and gently placed a hand over her stomach. “We’re going to have a _baby_. We can do this, Felicity.”

“Oh, thank God!” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. “I didn’t know how you were gonna react.”

“Hey,” he said, pulling her away slightly so that he could cup her face in his hands. “Why would you think I would be anything other than happy? I don’t care what’s going on right now. This, _this_ is all that matters. It’s all that’s important, okay?”

“Okay.”

Closing his eyes, he drew her back into his embrace. “I do have one question though.”

“Shoot,” she replied, her fingers toying with the collar of his shirt.

“Why the buns?”

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me it wasn’t at least a little funny.”

“I guess. Although now I feel a little stupid for not getting it sooner.”

She chuckled at the embarrassment written all over his face. “Just think of it as a practice run for when the baby brain kicks in and I’m pouring orange juice into your cornflakes.”

“Is that likely to happen?” he asked, horrified.

She closed her eyes as she placed her hand over his on her belly, connecting the three of them together. “I did a little reading today. That’s not even close to the worst of it, hon.”

Oliver laughed, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. “I can’t wait. I love you, Felicity. So much.”

She pressed her face into his chest and sighed contentedly. “I love you, too. Now we just have to find a way of telling William.”

Oliver’s chuckle rumbled through his chest next to her ear. “Hmm, maybe we should put the buns back in the oven.”


End file.
